Not Applicable
Not Applicable
I am a musician. As a musician, it is necessary to transport musical equipment to and from engagements. For years, the equipment has been nicked, dented, damaged, and pieces broken due to a lack of protective padding. Fabric has been snagged and torn, creating cosmetic damage, as well. I have tried blankets, tarps, and even plastic trash liners to protect equipment, but the use of these can be unwieldy at times and looks unprofessional. When I have requested a cover from manufacturers, many times they do not have one or the one that may exist is bulky and has no padding. In addition, musicians often have limited space in which to place their belongings while performing, which makes an amplifier xe2x80x9ccasexe2x80x9d get in the way. Out of necessity, I created a unique form of protection for my equipment which is not bulky, is padded, and can be left attached to the top or bottom of the equipment while it is in use, making it useful as a protective cushion even when the equipment is in use.
MusiCoveralls is the name of a protective pad for use covering the vulnerable surfaces and components of music sound equipment, such as guitar or bass amplifiers, speakers, and public address systems. When the pad is attached, it is form-fitting to the front, covering the knobs, screens, or fabric which might otherwise be damaged when left exposed. The size and material of the outside of the pad can be manufactured to adapt to the size of the musical equipment and the aesthetic desires of the consumer. Pockets can be added as well, for cords or other small items to store. MusiCoveralls saves space, provides protection from the damage that can occur while shifting and/or bumping into other equipment during transport, and does not need to be removed from the equipment when it is in use, which is a unique application of this invention.